Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek is sued for wrongful death after a rescue gone wrong, we he lose everything and everybody he loves or will his family be able to prove his innocence before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 1

It all happened so fast, Penelope found the information they needed and they all hopped into their SUV's and headed to the address she was able to find. When they arrived at the scene they all jumped out of the cars ready to go, Hotch, Dave and Emily went one way and Derek, Reid and JJ went the other.

Everything was going good as they went room by room searching for the unsub, how were they to know that he had already taken another victim, that he'd already kidnapped another terrified woman, how were they to know". Derek heard the floor screaking and turned around to see him, he saw the unsub with a gun to the womans head.

The man Freeman Walker said, "drop your gun agent or she dies", Derek shook his head and said, "I can't do that, come on Freeman, you don't want to hurt her". Freeman laughed and said, "ohhhh but I do, now drop the gun", Derek stood there thinking, "come on guys, I need you", he could see the fear in her eyes, as he saw the tears streaming down her face he knew what he had to do.

He looked at Freeman and said, "alright, alright" as he lowered the gun, the unsub smiled as he watched the big bad FBI agent lay his gun down of the floor. Freeman said, "good job, now kick it over here", Derek just stood there and when he didn't move the unsub punched the gun a little deeper in the side of his hostages head causing her to moan in pain.

It was then that everything started happening, JJ and Reid were making their way down the hall toward the talking and when the floor screaked again he turned enough so that he wasn't looking at Derek. Derek took the opportunity to drop to the floor and grab his gun, Freeman then whipped around and held the woman closer and started firing his gun.

Derek didn't have a shot, not a clear one anyway but he started shooting as did JJ and Reid, the woman fell to the side, out of the way and Derek thought it was over, boy was he wrong. Freeman fell to the floor and Derek dropped down to grab his gun and that's when Freeman and Derek started fighting over the gun.

JJ and Reid were afraid to fire, they didn't want to hit their friend, at that time all Derek could think of was getting the gun away from the unsub before he killed somebody else, that's when it happened, the gun fired. They heard the woman scream but at first they thought it was the sound of the gun firing but sadly it wasn't, she'd been hit and was dying on the floor in front of them.

Reid and JJ ran over and pulled the woman from the room and quickly tried to help her, by the time Derek was able to get the kill shot on Freeman the young, innocent victim was dead. Derek got up off the floor and ran over to his friends and JJ shook her head and said, "she's gone Morgan", his heart fell into his stomach, how could that have happened was all he could think as he looked down at the dead woman at his feet.

They all looked up at Hotch, Dave and Emily ran into the room, Dave looked at Derek and said, "are you alright son"?, Derek just stood there looking down at the dead woman. Hotch said, "Morgan, are you alright"?, Derek looked up and said, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I don't know what happened, one minute everything was fine and then the next it all went wrong".

Emily said, "come on let's go outside and wait for the locals, they'll be here in a few minutes", he nodded his head as he walked out of the room in front of his friends. While they were standing outside Derek kept trying to replay everything that happened, he needed to know what happened, how did things go so wrong so fast.

He looked up to see the husband of the victim getting out of a police car, he watched as the man ran over to the gurney his wife was on, the man was heartbroken as he looked down at his wife. The man then looked up and said, "who did this, who killed her"?, Derek felt grief, remorse and blame for it all, had he done it, had he accidently shot and killed the woman".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "come on Morgan let's get out of here, we need to get you back to the station and debrief you before things start going together". Derek nodded his head in agreement as he turned around and followed his friend to the SUV, the last thing he saw before he climbed in the back was the husband of the victim throwing his arms around his dead wife, Derek shook his head trying to shake off everything that happened, wondering if he did something wrong, something that cost an innocent woman her life.

The husband looked up and saw a look on one agents face, it was a look of shock, blame, he then asked one of the officers what the agents name was and that's when he heard a name, a name that he was going to make pay for his wifes death and that name was SSA Morgan, Derek Morgan and no matter what he had to do Derek was going to pay for taking his wife away.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 2

After they did their debriefing they headed to the jet, once they stepped on Hotch said, "when we land don't worry about your paperwork, let's all go get a drink, first round's on me". Everybody but Derek nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward their seats, Derek spent the entire flight back to Virginia replaying the events of the day over and over in his head.

He didn't even know they had landed until he felt Reids hand on his shoulder and his voice saying, "Morgan we're home", Derek looked up at him and said, "huh, what"?, Reid said, "we're home, we've landed". Derek stood up and said, "oh, thanks Reid", Reid said, "would you like to ride with us"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nah, I'm just gonna head home, have a good night and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow".

Reid opened his mouth to say something else but it was to late, Derek had grabbed his go bag and was headed toward his truck, he threw his bags into the seat and then climbed in and raced off. Hotch said, "right now we just need to give Morgan some space, he's blaming himself for the victims death, he needs some time to process what's happened" as they all headed toward their waiting SUV's.

When Derek walked into his house he tossed his keys on the table and hung his coat up on the rack before heading over to the fridge to grab him a beer. He quickly learned that tonight he was going to need something stronger, a lot stronger than beer so he reached and grabbed a bottle and a glass and headed over to the couch.

He opened the bottle and poured a little into the glass, he downed it and then filled the glass again and downed half of that, he then laid back on the couch and grabbed the remote. He turned the tv on and went channel surfing, he found a ballgame and laid the remote down beside him on the couch as he finished that glass of liquid courage.

Meanwhile at the bar Penelope sits trying to enjoy her drink but all she could think about was her best friend, her noir hero, her Derek, she then felt a hand on hers and she looked up to see the smiling face of JJ. JJ said, "honey why don't you just go to his place and check on him, you'll feel better if you know how he is".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I think I will Jayje", JJ said, "tell him we all love him and we're here for him", Penelope said, "I will" she then grabbed her things and left the bar. JJ understood what Derek was going through she had been in the same place before and she knew that right now he needed time to figure things out and somebody to talk to and that somebody he needed right now was Penelope Grace Garcia his best friend.

Derek was feeling no pain as he had now had over half of the bottle in front of him and had just poured himself another glass when he heard somebody knocking at his door. He blew out a deep breath and said, "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY", the person on the other side of the door kept right on knocking and the more they knocked the louder it was getting.

He jumped up and said, "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYBODY" as he pulled the door open, Penelope brushed by him and said, "well that's to bad hotstuff because I'm here and I ain't leaving". He shut the door and said, "baby girl tonight I just need to be alone so that I can wallow okay"?, she tossed her coat on the chair and said, "nope, no can do sugar, no can do".

Derek walked back over and sat down on the couch and said, "suit yourself" and downed half of the glass of brown liquid in front of him, Penelope said, "maybe you should slow down on that Derek". He looked at her and said, "AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", he then saw the hurt look on her face and he put his hand on hers and said, "I'm sorry baby, please forgive me, it's nothing that you've done it's just this last case".

She said, "I'm here for you Derek, we all are, we love you", he said, "I know, I know", she said, "is their anything I can do to help you"?, he just shook his head and looked down at the floor. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "dance with me hotstuff", he looked up at her and said, "dance with you"?, she got up and walked over to his sound system and put some of his favorite music on and turned around and walked over to him.

She held out her hand and said, "dance with me", he put his hand in hers and took a few steps and she pulled him into her arms and held her close, he inhaled her sweet smell and couldn't help but smile. He loved her, he was in love with her and had been for years, maybe it was to much booze or maybe his true feelings for her were bubbling over, he didn't know what it was but he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 3

When they pulled apart he said, "I'm sorry, please for", she then crashed her lips to his in a fiery kiss, Derek moaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. She pulled away and said, "we can't do this, I'm sorry", he looked at her and said, "what are you sorry for"?, she said, "for taking advantage of the situation, you're hurting and you kissed me and I took complete and total advantage of you".

Derek stood up and followed her across the room and said, "you did no such thing, I've been in love with you for so long and something snapped inside me, I need you, I want you". She smiled and said, "y y you want me"?, he nodded his head and said, "more than you'll ever know baby girl, more than you'll ever know".

Penelope reached over and pulled his shirt from his pants and tossed it on the floor, she the tugged his belt out of his pants, as she reached for this pants and boxers he said, "wait sweetness". She looked at him and said, "I thought you wanted this"?, he said, "ohhhh I do, I do but their is a big problem", she looked at him and said, "what problem"?, he said, "clothes".

She said, "clothes"?, he said, "yeah you have to many on", she grinned and said, "would you like to help me out of mine then"?, he said, "ohhhhhh yeah, I thought you'd never ask". Then he started removing her clothes and soon she was standing in nothing but her matching bra and panty set.

He said, "gorgeous, amazingly gorgeous", she then slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she said, "is that all for little ole me"?, he grinned and said, "every inch goddess, every inch". He then reached around and unfastened her bra and when her breasts bounced free from their captivity he leaned down and instantly took a nipple into his mouth.

She threw her head back and said, "yes hotstuff, yesss", he then reached up and started kneading the other one with his hand, he couldn't believe this was happening, he was finally going to make love to the only woman that's ever owned him body and soul. He started kissing his way from her breast up to her perfect lips.

His hands slid down her body and rested under her butt, she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her over to the kitchen counter and gently sat her down on the edge of the counter. She smiled at him and said, "is this really happening"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "it's really happening".

She then felt his hands sliding down to her panties, he leaned in and whispered, "how fond are you of these panties"?, she said, "don't care, get rid of them for me". He practically growled as he ripped them from her body and tossed them on the floor, he pulled her closer to him and quickly lined himself up at her entrance.

As he slid inside her for the first time he felt energized, he felt her wrapped around him like a vice and he closed his eyes as he pulled all the way out of her and thrust back in. She threw her head back and moaned his name, urging him on, she wrapped her legs and arms around him holding on for dear life as he pounded into her over and over.

Penelope had dreamed of this since the first day she met him and now it was finally happening, she was finally making love to her hotstuff, her chocolate Adonis and the only man she'd ever truly loved. The sounds of their moans and groans filled the room as they worked to bring each other an explosive release.

Derek moaned and grunted as he made love to his woman, ohhhh how he loved saying that his woman, he was currently sucking and licking on the sensitive part of her neck and as he feels her tightening up around him he can't help but smile. A few hard deep thrust later they scream each others names in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm roll over them.

Penelope falls against him completely spent, he kisses the top of her head and says, "that was" and she said, "amazeballs handsome, that was amazeballs" causing him to grin and say, "exactly baby girl, exactly". He stood there inside her for a few minutes before he picked her up and started carrying her toward the stairs.

Each step he took sent her deeper and deeper inside her, she closed her eyes and said, "ohhhh yesssss" as they walked into his bedroom, they collapsed on the bed still joined and he said, "I love you". She smiled up at him and said, "show me, show me how much you love me", he grinned at her and said, "your wish is my command" as he started sliding in and out of her again, granting her wish of making love to her over and over and over until they gave in to exhaustion as the sun was coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 4

Penelope woke up sore, so amazingly pleasantly sore and she bit down on her bottom lip as memories of what put the soreness into her body came back to her mind. She looked beside her and found herself alone in the bed, she got up and wrapped the sheet around herself and walked out of the room and down the stairs in search of her lover.

She slowly headed down the stairs and she smiled when she heard music coming from the kitchen, the smile got even bigger when she saw Derek sliding across the floor in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers to old time rock and roll. As he slid across the floor she finished the stairs and practically ran to the door to watch him dance.

When he stopped sliding she clapped her hands and said, "looking good hotstuff, looking good", he laughed and said, "how long have you been there goddess"?, she said, "ohhhh long enough Tom Cruise". He laughed as he walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast".

His lips then descended onto hers, he then slid his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control until the toast popped up from the toaster. He then playfully slapped her butt and said, "my sheet looks good on you baby girl", he winked as he walked over and finished fixing their breakfast.

About half an hour later they were finishing eating and he said, "last night was amazing baby girl", she nodded her head and said, "last night was the best night of my existence handsome". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm hoping that last night was the first of a lifetime of nights for us together", she nodded her head and said, "me to sugar, me to".

Penelope said, "sooooo what are we gonna do today"?, he picked her up and put her to where she was straddling his waist and he said, "I was hoping that we could work on getting rid of that soreness for you". She wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhhh you were huh"?, he said, "I can't think of a better way to spend the day than making love to my girl".

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and as they headed through the living room they heard a knock at the door, Derek looked through the peep hole. He saw a man in a suit carrying a envelope, he put Penelope down and kissed her lips gently and said, "let me check the door and then we'll work on your soreness".

She winked at him and walked into the living room, Derek opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am". The man handed him the envelope and said, "you've been served", Derek looked down at the envelope and said, "wait, what is this"?, the man said, "you've been served sir" and turned around and walked away.

Derek ripped the end of the envelope open and pulled out the papers, he quickly scanned it and said, "this can't be happening"?, Penelope walked over and said, "what's wrong, what is it"?, he looked at her and said, "I've been served with papers, I'm being sued in the wrongful death of Grace Moore by her husband Scott".

Penelope wrapped her arm around him and led him back into the house, she grabbed her cell and sent a group text and then went over to join Derek on the couch. She held him tight and said, "it's going to be alright, you didn't do anything wrong", he leaned against her and said, "she's dead baby girl, she's dead and it's my fault, it's all my fault".

As she sat there rocking him back and forth he finally broke down and allowed the tears to fall


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 5

About 30 minutes later Hotch and the rest of the team and Fran arrived at Dereks place to join him and Penelope, Derek handed Hotch the papers and they all watched as he read through the papers. Fran said, "I don't understand, why is this happening"?, Hotch looked up and said, "he's suing Derek for the wrongful death of his wife, he says that his actions directly caused her death".

Derek said, "so what happens now"?, Hotch opened his mouth to speak and his cell started ringing, he pulled it off of his belt and said, "it's the director, I have to take this" and they watched as he walked across the room. Derek said, "this is all my fault", Reid said, "you were wrestling with him Derek and the gun just went off, it wasn't your fault".

JJ said, "don't blame yourself for this Morgan, this isn't your fault this is all on Freeman", he looked up and said, "if I hadn't lowered my gun that poor woman would still be alive". Dave said, "you don't know that son, he could have killed you both", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I just wish I knew that I was suppose to do now".

Hotch ended his call and walked back over to join the other, everybody listened as he cleared his throat and got ready to fill them in on the call he had just gotten. He looked at Derek and said, "the director received a copy of the papers that Derek received", Derek said, "what did he say man"?, Hotch said, "until this case is settled he wants you to take some time off and get your head together".

Derek said, "so I'm suspended"?, he said, "no you aren't suspended but with the shape your mind is in right now you won't be any good to the team and you know it". He nodded his head and said, "you're right, you're right", Hotch then looked at Penelope and said, "and I also arranged for you to get some time off, I told a little fib and told the director that you had put in for some time off before this happened and he believed me".

Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "thanks Charlie Brown", he winked at her and said, "if anybody can help him now it's you", she looked over her shoulder at Derek and said, "I'll do everything I can to help him". Fran smiled and said, "we know that honey, we know that you two love each other and would do anything you could to protect the other".

Derek looked up and said, "I guess now I need to find a lawyer", Hotch said, "I have a suggestion, is it okay if I make a call for you"?, Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "sounds good to me man, thank you". Hotch pulled his cell off of his belt again and said, "let me make that call and see if she's available" and then he grinned as he walked across the floor.

Emily sat down beside Derek and said, "you need to get some rest and try to put everything that happened out of your mind", he said, "how can I do that Em, my inaction cost a young woman her life". Reid said, "that's not so Morgan". Derek said, "you weren't there pretty boy, you don't know everything that happened".

Reid said, "maybe not but I know you and I know that you wouldn't purposely hurt anybody", Derek said, "thanks kid, I appreciate that", Reid smiled and said, "we're family and that's what family does, they help each other". The room was then filled with the sounds of everybody saying, "that's right, that's right".

Dave pulled Reid and JJ to the side and said, "we need to get the CSIs to go back to the scene and film in great detail every single inch of the place and send us the footage so that we can see if we can spot something that they didn't, JJ and Reid both nodded their heads in agreement as the 2 of them walked out of the room. Derek was sitting deep in thought when Hotch walked back over and said, "she's available and she'll be here in a few minutes", Derek looked up and weakly smiled.

Penelope said, "who is she sir"?, Hotch said, "only one of the best lawyers I've ever known and her name is Claire Goodall and she said that she would be glad to take your case". Derek looked up at him and said, "thank you Hotch, thank you all for everything you've done to try to help me", Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "we love you sugar bear" causing a smile to grace his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 6

The team was still talking a few minutes later when they heard a knock at the door, Hotch said, "I'll get it" and they watched as he walked across the room and opened the door. When the door flew open a young woman in her middle 30's walked into the room, Hotch said, "thanks for coming Claire", she grinned and said, "no problem Aaron" as they walked into the room to join the others.

Hotch introduced everybody saving Derek for last, he looked at Claire and said, "and this is Derek Morgan", Claire shook his hand and said, "from what Aaron told me you are being sued for wrongful death, is that correct"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes mam". Claire grinned and said, "please Derek, please call me Claire".

Derek said, "yes Claire" causing her to smile, she then said, "I need for you to walk me through everything that happened, step by step so that I can see what we have to work with". Derek bit down on his bottom lip as he shifted on the couch so that he was facing her, he then took a deep breath and started telling her everything that happened that resulted in the death of the innocent victim.

When he was finished Claire said, "from what you told me I don't think we're going to have a problem convincing a judge that it was a terrible accident", Derek said, "I feel so guilty, if only I hadn't put my gun down". She put her hand on his and said, "don't do that, don't second guess yourself Derek, the only thing that will do is keep you doubting yourself and that's no good for you or anybody else".

Hotch said, "we're still searching the crime scene to see if we can find something that will prove that Derek didn't pull that trigger", Claire said, "if you could that would be a case breaker for sure". Derek said, "my heart breaks for her husband but I did everything I could to make sure she got out safely it's just that Freeman had other plans".

Claire said, "did you know that he had taken another woman"?, Derek said, "no, not until we got there", she said, "so how were you to know what would take place"?, he said, "well we couldn't". She grinned and said, "exactly Derek, exactly, you couldn't and once you found out he had another hostage you did everything in your power to save her, right"?, he said, "yes".

Emily said, "so Claire what happens now"?, she looked around the room and said, "well Emily, now all we can do is keep searching for proof that Derek didn't pull that trigger and wait for his day in court". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "we're all here for you hotstuff and we love you".

Claire said, "sounds like you have an amazing support system Derek", he grinned and looked around the room and said, "I do, I have the best family and friends any man could ask for". Fran said, "Claire would you like some coffee or tea"?, she said, "coffee please", Fran then nodded her head in agreement as she walked out of the room leaving Claire with the others as they continued to discuss their plans for Dereks case.

Meanwhile Scott Moore is sitting his living room looking around at all of the pictures of him and his dead wife, he can't believe everything that had happened over the past few days. He blew out a deep breath as memories of his last moments with his wife came back to his mind, tears streamed down his face as he could see her laughing and waving as she hopped in her car and pulled away from the house.

They had made plans to have a romantic dinner at home so she had gone out to pick up a few surprises for him, he was then pulled back to reality when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked across the room and opened the door and saw his lawyer standing there, he said, "come on in, can I get you a drink"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure, something strong".

Scott sighed and said, "sure thing" as he walked over and started pouring her a drink as she walked on in and closed the door behind her, she then sat down on the couch and said, "well I filed the papers". He said, "papers, what papers"?, she said, "the wrongful death suit against Derek Morgan", Scott handed her drink to her and said, "Tammy, why are you doing that, I told you that I didn't want to do that".

The woman put her drink down and scooted closer to Scott and ran her hand up and down his thigh and said, "and I told you if you want us to work out now that your wife is finally out of the picture then we're going to do this". He opened his mouth and she quickly silenced him by crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "I loved her, I really did and I was willing to try to give our marriage another try, that's why we were going to have a romantic dinner the night she was killed.

Tammy grinned and said, "I don't believe that you were going to give allllllllll of his up for your wife", he said, "Tammy I" and she stood up and slid her hands up under her dress and slid her panties down. He smirked and said, "I never could win an argument with you could I"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, not when I want something you can't".

He stood up and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, slapping her butt as they headed toward the stairs, he said, "hang on tight baby cause it's gonna be a longgggggggg night". As they reached the top of the stairs she giggled and said, "ohhhh you have no idea Scott, nooooooooo idea what I have in store for you tonightttttt".


	7. Chapter 7

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 7

Tammy collapsed against Scotts body and said, "now that's the way to celebrate", Scott said, "celebrate, what exactly are we celebrating"?, she looked down at him and said, "you're wife is dead and gone and now we can be together". He said, "you seriously think my wife being killed was a good thing"?, she said, "well her being killed no but her out of our way yes".

Scott pushed away from her and said, "I can't believe you Tammy", she bit down on her lip as she watched him pacing back and forth across the room, she climbed up on her knees and said, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you mad". He just looked at her and said, "I think you should go, I need some time alone".

She said, "leave, ohhhhh no my love, we're not going anywhere"?, he looked at her and said, "we, who's we"?, she climbed off the bed and stalked toward him and said, "I know that one of the reasons you and Grace split up was that she couldn't get pregnant". He said, "that's just one of the reasons our marriage spiraled out of control, yes".

Tammy touched his cheek and said, "well I found out this morning that we're pregnant, I'm going to have a baby, our baby, your baby", he smiled and said, " baby, our baby". Tammy put his hand on her stomach and said, "yes, I'm 12 weeks pregnant", he said, "so that means you got pregnant around Christmas when me and Grace filed for legal separation"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

When they pulled apart Tammy said, "I love you Scott and it's sad that your wife is dead but you have a family here, right here", as she put his hand back on her stomach and put hers on top of it. He said, "I love you to Tammy, you and our child are my world now", she grinned and said, "show me, show me how much you love me Scott" and it was then that he picked her naked body up and carried it back over to the bed and gently laid it down, he looked down at her, now pregnant with his child and said, "beautiful, so so beautiful" as he climbed back on the bed and slid himself inside her showing her just how much he loved and wanted her.

The night passed by quickly and now Derek and Penelope were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace drinking their coffee, Derek looked at her and said, "it's hard to believe that yesterday my life went from bad to awesome to terrible". Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "we need to focus on finding that information, the information that will prove that you didn't pull that trigger".

Derek said, "but what if their is no proof, what if I did shoot her, what if Grace Moore died because of me"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I've known you for a long time Derek and you would never purposely hurt anybody". He weakly smiled and said, "have I told you I love you today"?, she smiled and said, "I do believe you have but I will never tire of hearing it".

He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia, now and forever you're it for me", she smiled and said, "do you have any idea how long I've waited and longed to hear that"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "probably as long as I've wanted to say it". She smiled and said, "I have been in love with you for so long and now that we're together I just hope that you don't get tired of me and", before she could finish her sentence he picked her up in his arms and was heading back toward the bedroom, their bedroom.

She said, "where are we going"?, he said, "I'm taking the woman I love, the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with back to bed and show her just how much she truly means to me". Penelope was all smiles as he laid her down on their bed and climbed on the bed with her, he hovered over her for just a few seconds just admiring her beauty.

Seconds later the room was filled once again with their moans and groans as they started another round of passionate love making, thus making up for so so many lost years apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 8

Derek collapsed beside Penelope on the bed, he grinned and said, "now that's the way to help take my mind off of things baby", she laughed and said, "I'm glad that you liked it sugar". He said, "liked it ohhhhhh baby I loved it and I hope to get to make love to you like that for the rest of our lives", she winked at him and said, "the rest of our lives is a good place to start handsome".

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, as he deepened the kiss his cell started ringing, they pulled apart reluctantly and he reached over on the bedside table and picked it up and said, "it's Claire". Penelope pulled the sheet up and leaned against the headboard of the bed while Derek put the phone on speaker and said, "hey Claire, what's up"?, Claire said, "I was just notified by phone that Scott Moore's attorney Tammy Baker was able to get a judge to hear his case tomorrow morning".

Derek said, "TOMORROW MORNING, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN SO FAST"?, Claire said, "she knows some important people and she pulled a lot of strings would be my guess". Derek said, "so what happens now"?, she said, "I need for you and your team to pack a bag and meet me at the Brookefield airport, I've told my pilot to have the jet ready as soon as possible".

He said, "okay, we'll be there as soon as possible, we'll call the team and fill them in on what's happening and we'll be there ASAP", Claire said, "sorry to spring this on you but the sooner we get there and get things straightened out the better". Derek said, "we'll see ya soon", she said, "see ya soon" as the call ended.

Derek called Hotch and Penelope called JJ and within 30 minutes everybody was packed and ready to head to the airport, as they were carrying their things out to the car Penelope blew out a deep breath and watched as her man, yes her man was putting their luggage into the back of his truck.

He walked back to the house and held out his arm and said, "shall we goddess"?, she giggled and said, "we shall hotstuff" as she looped her arm through his and they headed back toward the truck. About 30 minutes later after everybody was on the jet and in the air Dave said, "I called the CSIs and got footage from the crime scene in hopes that we missed something".

Claire said, "we've got some time why don't we all check it out", everybody pulled out their computers as they sat and watched as the CSIs video showed them panning all around the room. Reid said, "wait, take that back", Penelope quickly took the video back and Reid said, "that, right there, what is that" as he pointed to something in the picture".

Dave said, "I can't really tell from this view", Hotch said, "when we land, Reid I want you, JJ and Dave to head back to the scene and see what you can find". They nodded their heads yes in agreement and he said, "and the rest of us will get checked into our hotel and get settled in".

Claire said, "I hope that they are able to find something, anything that will help in court tomorrow", Derek said, "if anybody can find something it's my team, they are the best". Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "that they are hotstuff, that they are" as they all sat back and relaxed for the rest of the flight.


	9. Chapter 9

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 9

When the jet landed Dave, Reid and JJ headed back to the crime scene to see what they could find while everybody else headed back to the hotel to get some rest and continue planning for their appearance in court the next morning.

Derek intertwined fingers and brought Penelopes hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here with me". She winked at him and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be than right here by your side".

Hotch said, "when we all get settled into our rooms how about we meet in Derek and Penelopes room and continue working on plans for tomorrow"?, Claire said, "sounds like a good idea, maybe before we're through we can have a little dirt on Scott and or his attorney".

Meanwhile Scott collapses on the bed beside Tammy and says, "that was amazing", she giggled and said, "it's never been like that before". Scott rolls over on his side and says, "I think it's because we know we're going to be a family".

Tammy nodded her head in agreement and said, "I think you might be right", he kissed her forehead and said, "so what's going to happen in court tomorrow"?, she looked into his eyes and said, "we're going to win millions of dollars of course".

He grinned and said, "what if we don't"? she said, "trust me by the time I'm finished with this agent Derek Morgan he won't have a dime". Scott intertwined their fingers and said, "I hope you're right because that money would definitely come in handy with the baby coming", she nodded her head in agreement as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at the crime scene Reid walks into the room and says, "this right here, this picture it doesn't make any sense in this room". Dave said, "maybe he wasn't into decorating", JJ said, "he's got a good point Spence, maybe it doesn't mean anything".

Reid said, "wait, it pulls apart" and they watched as he pulled it open to reveal a hidden surveillance camera and several video tapes. Dave said, "good work kid, now let's get this all back to the hotel and see if we have anything that will help Morgan". When they arrived back to the hotel they put their things into their rooms and then headed to Derek and Penelopes room so they could all watch the videos.

Since their were so many videos everybody pulled up a seat and they started watching the videos on the video player, the first couple were of Freeman torturing several different women. Penelope buried her head in Dereks shoulder when Freeman started hitting the women with whips, the sound of the victims screams filled the room.

When another video started Reid said, "who is she"?, Claire smiled and said, "that would be Scotts attorney Tammy", Dave said, "why is she with the unsub"?, Claire said, "it looks like she's paying him off". Everybody listened as Claire said, "I want Grace taken, tortured and killed, ya got me"?, Freeman ran his hands up and down her arms and said, "what's in it for me"?, she said, "what is it that you want"?, he licked his lips and said, "I want you to spend the night with me and let me show you what it's like to be with a real man".

Tammy shoved him and said, "I've already got a real man", Claire said, "this was 12 weeks ago", Hotch said, "if the date on the screen is correct it sure is", their attention was then pulled back to the tv screen as Freeman picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They watched as he tenderly started undressing her and she started undressing him.

When she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist Emily said, "that's sick, she's paying him with sex for killing Scotts wife", Tammy then sank down on Freeman and started riding him hard and fast. Claire stopped the video and said, "so here is proof of her relationship with Freeman and this sex right here is proof of her payment to him for her murder".

Derek said, "but my finger was still on the trigger", Claire said, "let's watch more, who knows maybe the day in question is on here", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they then continued watching this and the other videos. As they put the last one in they saw her, that's when they saw Grace as he dragged her into the room.

They watched as he crashed his mouth against hers and when she tried to fight him he slapped her hard across the face, she then tried to run away but he was to fast for her and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to him. A few minutes later Derek enters into the room, Derek leans forward as he watched everything take place on that fateful day.

When they were rolling around on the floor wrestling with the gun Reid put it on slow mo so they could watch it frame by frame, Reid then said, "right here, right here, see Freemans ringer is on the trigger not Morgans". Claire grinned and said, "that pretty much closes this case", Derek said,"do you think that Scott knew of the arrangement between Tammy and Freeman"?, Claire said, "it's hard to tell but if she went to this much trouble to get rid of Grace you can bet that she's having a relationship with Scott".

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "it's getting late I think I'm gonna turn in", Fran yawned and said, "me to, it's been a long day", Claire said, "we have the proof we need so don't worry Derek, tomorrow we'll prove you innocent and Tammy guilty and then you won't have to worry about this any more", He smiled and said,"that's great news, thanks Claire", she grinned and as she walked to the door she said, "you're welcome".

She turned around and said, "get some rest guys, tomorrow's going to be a long day", they then watched as she walked out of the door, a few minutes later the team couple by couple made their way out of the room until Derek and Penelope were left alone. Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "are you ready to turn in"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready, I'm worn out, it's been a long day".

He kissed her lips and said, "that it has goddess, that it has" as they made their way toward their bedroom, a few minutes later they were laying holding each other and it wasn't long after that before the sound of soft snoring was coming from the exhausted couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 10

The next morning passed by in a blur with everybody getting dressed and ready for court, the ride to the courthouse didn't take long and soon they were all walking into the courtroom. Claire smiled and motioned for Derek to come sit beside her, Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I love you".

Penelope winked at him and said, "love you to sug", he had no more than got in his seat beside Claire when Scott and Tammy walked into the room and headed over to their seats. As Derek and Claire looked at Scott and Tammy they couldn't help but wonder if Scott knew everything that Tammy had done to ensure he would be free of his wife forever.

Derek glanced over his shoulder at his family and smiled, Penelope mouthed the words, "don't worry, you got this", he nodded his head in agreement and then turned around to talk to Claire. It was only a matter of a few minutes before the baitliff said, "all rise, Judge Antonia Ferguson presciding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down in her seat.

When she sat down she said, "please be seated", everybody took their seats and Antonia said, "we are here today for the wrongful death suit of the estate of Grace Moore, is this correct"?, Tammy stood up and said, "it is your honor". Antonia said, "okay, a wrongful death hearing is different from a criminal case because in the wrongful death I will listen to evidence given by both sides and make a decision on guilt of Agent SSA Derek Morgan".

The judge then looked at Tammy and said, "alright, defense you may call your first witness", Tammy stood up and said, "I call Scott More to the stand mam". Scott stood up and walked over and stood in the witness box, the baitliff said, "raise your right hand", he raised his hand and the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God"?, Scott took a deep breath and said, "I do".

Scott looked up at the judge as she said, "you may be seated", he then sat down and looked at his beautiful attorney as she walked closer and closer to him. Tammy said, "Mr. Moore, can you tell me what you remember about the day your wife died"?, he sighed and said, "it is no secret that me and Tammy had been having problems in our marriage, we were legally separated but we had recently agreed to give our marriage another shot".

Tammy said, "please continue", Scott said, "Tamm said that she wanted to prepare a special dinner for us so she need to go pick up a few things but that she would be back home soon". Derek watched as Scott leaned forward and said, "I watched as she pulled away from our house and disappear around the corner and that's all I got to see of her, at least with her alive, the next time I saw her she was on a gurney with a sheet covering her body".

Tammy stepped closer and said, "when you arrived on the scene what was agent Morgan doing"?, Scott said, "he was being led to a car by several people, that I now know was his team". She said, "what was his demeanor"?, Claire stood up and said, "objection, are we expected to believe that Mr. Moore after looking at Agent Morgan for a few seconds would know what his demeanor was"?, Antonia said, "sustained".

Penelope grinned because she knew that Tammy couldn't continue on that line of questioning, Tammy then said, "Mr. Moore, how long was it before you found out what had happened to your wife"?, he said, "later that day". She nodded her head and said, "and what were you told"?, he said, "I was told that she was shot during a scuffle between Agent Morgan and the man that had taken her".

The judge listened as Tammy said, "did you think that what happened to your wife was an accident"?, he said, "I don't know, I know that Agent Morgan had a million thoughts going through his mind but I guess for that split second he slipped and shot and killed my wife". Tammy said, "what do you want to have happen in this preceedings"?, he said, "I want justice for my wife".

Tammy said, "I have no further questions for this witness", Antonia said, "does the prosecution want to question this witness"?, Claire stood up and said, "we do your honor". She stood up and started walking toward Scott and when she stopped in front of him she said, "I'm so sorry for the loss of your wife Mr. Moore".

Scott said, "thank you", she then said, "you said that you and your wife were legally separated, is that correct"?, he said, "yes it is", Claire then said, "can you tell the court why you were legally separated"?, he nodded his head and said, "some of it was steming from the fact that we weren't able to have a baby and that caused arguments, lots of arguments".

Claire said, "I understand that can cause a big strain in a marriage", Scott said, "yes, yes it can", Claire said, "how long have you known your attorney"?, Tammy stood up and said, "objection, what does that have to do with anything"?, Claire said, "we are going to prove that not only is the defense having an affair with her client but that she was involved sexually with the man that killed Grace Moore".

Antonia said, "over ruled", she looked at Scott and said, "answer the question", Scott said, "I've known her for almost 3 years", Claire said, "and how long have you been sleeping with her"?, Scott said, "that's none of your business". Claire said, "your honor can you tell the defendant that he needs to answer my question"?, the judge said, "she's right, you need to answer the question".

Scott blew out a breath and said, "we've been involved since me and Tammy started having problems, which was over a year ago", Claire said, "I take it that it's a sexual relationship"?, he said, "it is". Claire said, "I have proof that not only was your wifes death an accident but an accident that didn't come from the hands of my client".

She took a deep breath and said, "we have audio and video proof that your attorney was sexually active with the man that actually killed your wife", Scott stood up and said, "that's a lie, that's a lie'. Antonio banged her gavel and said, "Mr. Moore you will restrain yourself or I will have you removed from this court room, do you understand me"?, he sat back down and said, "yes your honor".

Claire looked at the judge and said, "I have no further questions for this witness", Antonia said, "you may step down", Scott stood up and walked over and sat down beside Tammy and whispered, "it's not true is it, you weren't behind Tammy getting killed"?, before she could answer the judge said, "do you have any other witnesses"?, she said, "no your honor, the defense rests".

Antonia then looked at Claire and said, "call your first witness", Claire stood up and smiled as she said, "we call the defense attorney to the stand", Tammy stood up and slowly started making her way toward the witness stand. She stood in front of her seat as the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she smiled and said, "I do", the judge said, "you may be seated".

Tammy sat down and watched as Claire walked closer to her, she took a deep breath as she readied for the first question to come out of the prosecutions mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 11

Claire looked at Tammy and said, "yes or no were you sexually active with the man that killed Grace Moore"?, Tammy smirked and said, "definitely not, no". Claire said, "are you sure about that, you are aware of the cost of perjury are you not"?, she said, "I am but I am not now or have I ever been sexually involved with this Freeman man".

Claire looked up at Antonia and said, "your honor it's at this time that we bring into evidence a video tape in which the defendants attorney here is indeed involved in sexual activity or at least she was with the Freeman and that she paid him with sex to kill Grace Moore". The judge said, "so noted" as Claire handed the video to the baitliff so that he could put it in the machine.

While they waited Scott squirmed in his seat wondering if this was true, had the woman he had fallen in love with killed his wife and had she slept with the man that killed her. When the tape was ready Claire said, "alright this tape here is of you and Freeman, well why don't we just watch and listen to see what happens".

Tammy felt her heart racing as she started watching, she saw herself and Freeman in the same house Grace was killed in, it was evident that it happened 12 weeks before Grace was killed, due to the time stamp at the bottom of the screen. Everybody watched and listened as Tammy told Freeman that if he took care of Grace she would do anything".

They then watched as Tammy and Freeman started undressing each other, Scott then got nauseated as he watched the man that killed his wife thrust himself inside Tammy. After a few seconds Claire said, "I don't think we need to watch any more of that video", the judge said, "I agree Claire, I agree".

Claire said, "we also have video proof that the struggle that happened between Derek and Freeman ended in Grace being shot at the hands of not my client but by the hands of Freeman". The tape was put in and they watched the struggle taking place, Claire said, "I'll put it in slow mo so that you can see everything as it happened".

Scott and everybody else watched as you could clearly see Freemans finger on the trigger and not Dereks as it fired that fateful shot", Antonia said, "I've seen enough, I'm ready to make my decision". Before she could say anything Scott stood up and said, "your honor I swear to you that I had no idea that Tammy was sleeping with that sick freak".

Antonia said, "I don't doubt that Mr. Moore", Scott then looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry for accusing you of killing her, please forgive me", Derek nodded his head and said, "of course". Scott then looked at the judge and said, "I'm dropping the suit against Agent Morgan, he didn't do anything wrong".

The judge smiled and said, "so ordered", she then looked at Tammy and said, "but you, you make me sick, you I find in contempt of court, I want her put under arrest for contempt of court and murder for starters". The baitliff nodded his head as he walked toward Tammy, when he pulled his cuffs out Tammy looked at Scott and said, 'but I love you Scott, me, you and this baby can still be a family".

Scott shook his head and said, "that child you're carrying isn't even mine, it probably belongs to that sick freak that killed my wife", he stood up and said, "I never want to see you again, I hope they throw the book at you for what you've done". As she was pulled from the court room she said, "NOOOOOOOOOO, SCOTT I LOVE YOU, PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Antonia said, "this case is dismissed", after banging her gavel she stood up and stepped out of the room, Derek shook hands with Claire and then turned around and threw his arms around his baby girl. She ran her hands up and down his back and said, "see sugar I told you that you had this", he pulled away and kissed her lips and said, "that you did goddess, that you did".

Claire said, "how about we all go out and celebrate, how about brunch"?, everybody said, "sounds good, we're starving" as they all turned around and headed out of the room. As Scott walked past them Derek said, "I am so sorry about what happened to your wife", Scott said, "and I'm sorry for everything I put you through".

As Scott walked away Derek knew that Scott had a lot to deal with and a lot to process and he hoped that he would one day be able to move on with his life and be happy again. Derek then wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "let's get out of here gorgeous", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed out of the courthouse and down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 12

While they were all sitting and enjoying a delicious brunch when Derek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black box, he then looked at Penelope and blurted out, "will you marry me"?, she spit out her drink and started coughing. Derek slapped her on the back and said, "are you okay, are you okay"?, she covered her mouth and nodded her head yes and then finally after a couple of minutes she said, "I'm fine".

JJ smiled as she looked at her friend, she along with the rest of the team had been waiting for years for this to happen and now that it was happening they couldn't wait for her answer. Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you and I'm tired of waiting", he caressed her cheek with his free hand and said, "will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me"?, she grinned and said, "yes, yes hotstuff", he grinned and slid the amazing ring on her finger and then said, "this girl right here wants to marry me ya'll, she wants to marry me" before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and everybody in the restaurant shouting their congratulations, Derek said, "I want you to have your dream wedding, the wedding that you have wanted all of your life". She smiled at him and said, "as long as I'm marrying you it will be my dream wedding", JJ and Emily looked at each other and said, "awwwwww" causing Dave and Fran to say, "it's about time" in unison as the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

Fran grinned at her son and his baby girl and said, "sooooo how long do you want the engagement to be"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I think we've waited long enough, what about you handsome"?, he brother her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I couldn't agree more baby girl, I couldn't agree more".

Derek said, "would you like to dance gorgeous"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd love to", they slid out from behind the table and made their way toward the dance floor. Dave smiled and said, "what do you guys think about a throwing them a surprise wedding"?, it was a fast unanimous yes from everybody.

JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "we better get started making calls", Fran said, "I'll call about a small cake", Emily said, "I'll take care of the flowers", JJ said, "I'll find a dress". Hotch said, "I'll work on a marriage certificate", Dave said, "I'll see about calling in a few favors and getting somebody to officiate the ceremony" and Reid said, "I'll work on getting Morgan a tux" as they all pulled out their cells to start making their calls.

Claire grinned and pulled out her cell and dialed a number, as it started ringing she got up from the table and headed toward the restrooms so that she could make her call in private. Meanwhile on the dance floor Derek held Penelope close and leaned in and kissed the curve of her neck and whispered, "I love you so much".

She said, "and I love you handsome, more and more with each beat of my heart", he grinned and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, I can't wait to love you and be loved by you each and every day for the rest of our lives". She reached up and touched his cheek and said, "I can't wait either my love" causing a smile to grace his lips.

Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I'm so glad that you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with me". She pulled back and said, "you are the only man that I've ever truly loved", he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "and you're the only woman I've ever loved".

Penelope said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon", he grinned and said, "and I love you like dew loves a rose", she said, "ohhhh you are soooooooooooo gonna get lucky later". He sighed happily and said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world, ya know why"?, she said, "why sugar shack"?, he said, "because you're going to be my wife".

She smiled and said, "I'm the lucky woman that gets you for a husband for the rest of her life", Derek said, "I love you so much", he then practically growled as he once again claimed her lips with his.


	13. Chapter 13

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 13

After a few dances Derek and Penelope walked back over to the table and Dave said, "alright it's time for dessert", Penelope said, "sorry my Italian stallion but this oracle is stuffed". Fran leaned in and whispered, "to stuffed for double chocolate cheesecake"?, she licked her lips and said, "welllllll maybe not that full" causing everybody to laugh.

The waitress came over and Dave ordered dessert and then Claire walked back over to the table and said, "so tell me Penelope, how did you and Derek meet"?, JJ smiled knowing that by the time Penelope finished the story of how they came to be hotstuff and baby girl that everything would be ready for them to get married.

While she filled Claire in on the history of her and Derek they all ate their cheesecake, by the time the story was finished Claire said, "sounds like the two of you have been in love practically since the day you met". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "we were but things weren't right for us, first one thing happened and then another".

Penelope winked at him and said, "until now", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "until now goddess", Emily said, "for a while we were afraid that we were going to have to lock them in a closet or something" causing everybody to laugh". Their attention was then pulled to the sound of Daves ringing cell phone.

He talked for a few minutes and said, "alright that was the call we've been waiting for", Derek looked at Penelope and then at the rest of the gang and said, "alright, what don't we know"?, Reid said, "do you really want me to go there"?, Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "no pretty boy I don't" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope said, "but seriously, what's going on"?, Fran said, "well we agree with what you said, ", she said, "uhhhh what did I say"?, JJ said, "that you guys had waited long enough to be together". She smiled and said, "ahhhh yes", Dave said, "sooooo we decided to help you", Derek said, "help us how"?, Fran said, "we planned a surprise wedding".

Penelope said, "you've planned a surprise wedding after 3 hours notice"?, Emily said, "never doubt us PG", Penelope smiled and said, "never again my raven haired beauty, never again". Derek said, "alright, when and where is our ceremony"?, Hotch said, "it's in 30 minutes and in the garden of the hotel".

Derek said, "30 MINUTES, ARE YOU SERIOUS, I DON'T HAVE A TUX, BABY GIRL DOESN'T HAVE A DRESS, WE DON'T HAVE ANYBODY TO MARRY US, WE DON'T". Dave said, "calm down son, everything is taken care of", Penelope said, "everything"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "everything kitten".

Reid said, "but for now Morgan you are coming with us and Garcia will go with the girls and we'll meet in the garden", Derek said, "you guys really did this, you really planned a wedding for me and my baby girl"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement". Derek said, "well sweetness, I've said it before and I'll say it again, we have the best family in the world", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that we do sugar, that we do" as they got up and went in their separate directions to get ready for their wedding.

A few minutes later Penelope twirled around in her dress and said, "this dress is amazing how did you find it so fast"?, JJ said, "I have my ways Garcie, you should know that by now". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "so true sunshine", Claire smiled and said, "you look amazing", Penelope said, "thanks, I've waited so long for this day, so so long and now that it's here I'm so nervous, is that normal"?, everybody laughed and said, "YES" in unison.

Derek stood while Dave straightened his tie for the third time, Dave said, "son you touch that tie one more time I'm gonna have to hurt you", he laughed and said, "sorry, I'm just a little nervous I guess". Reid said, "being nervous is normal on your wedding day", Hotch said, "that it is", Dave said, "but today has been a long time coming for you and kitten".

Derek took a deep breath and blew it out and said, "that it has Dave, that it has", Hotch said, "we better get started toward the garden", Dave said, "that's my cue to get the bride". Derek said, "tell her I love her", Dave grinned and said, "I will son, I will" as he turned around and walked out the door and head up the hall to get Penelope.


	14. Chapter 14

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 14

Penelope was talking to JJ when she heard a knock on the door, Fran said, "I'll get it", she opened the door and said, "come in husband", Dave stepped inside and kissed her cheek and said, "thank you wife" causing Fran to giggle. He then looked at Penelope and said, "awwww kitten you look amazing", she said, "thank you my Italian stallion".

Dave said, "are you ready kitten"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've been ready for this day since the day I met him Dave", he smiled and said, "for a while none of us thought this day was ever going to happen". She nodded her head in agreement and said, "I was there with ya, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my hottuff loved me the same way I loved him".

Fran and the others kissed and hugged her and she said, "we'll see you out in the garden", Penelope said, "thank you for everything you've done to help make this day perfect". She said, "any time honey, we all love you", Penelope said, "and I love you all so so much", Emily said, "me and Jayje will be waiting on you downstairs".

She said, "thanks girlies", they said, "ANYTIME" as they headed out into the hall and down toward the elevator, Dave said, "before I forget Derek wanted me to tell you that he loves you". She smiled and said, "and I love him", Dave said, "I'm so happy for you and Derek, you have both been through so much and now you are finally going to get your happily ever after".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I never knew I could love like this Dave", he smiled and said, "I understand, I've never loved anybody like I love Fran, she's my world". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "I love you papa bear", he grinned and said, "and I love you kitten", he then held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" as they walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator.

Derek was standing and talking to Reid when he saw his mom walk over and sit down, he looked at Reid again and smiled and said, "baby girl is on the way", Reid said, "I'm so happy for you and Garcia". Derek said, "thanks kid, that means a lot", Reid said, "you and Garcia deserve nothing but happiness", he hugged Reid and said, "thanks pretty boy" causing Reid to grin.

Everybody then watched as Emily walked up the flower petal path and stood across from them, next was JJ, both women were so beautiful in their light blue dresses, when JJ stepped into her spot she winked at Reid. He grinned and winked back at her before his attention then went to the back of the aisle where Dave and Penelope were now standing.

Dave said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she looked at him and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life", as they started making their way to join the others. As Derek watched her walking closer his heart started beating faster and faster, he couldn't believe that after all these years they are finally getting together, that he was finally marrying the only woman he's ever truly loved.

When they got to the front of the aisle Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we love you kitten", she said, "I love you guys to", Dave then put her hand in Dereks before walking over to sit beside Fran and Claire. The minister smiled as he looked at the happy couple, he then started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join Derek and Penelope in the bonds of holy matrimony".

As they stood there listening Derek couldn't take his eyes off of his baby girl, she was so beautiful and that dress hugged every curve perfectly, Penelope glanced at him and mouthed the words, "I love you". Derek smiled and mouthed the words back causing a huge smile to grace her lips, their attention was then pulled back to the minister as the ceremony continued.

'


	15. Chapter 15

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 15

The minister looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "I understand that the two of you have your own vows"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "yes sir" as they intertwined fingers and turned to face each other. Everybody watched and listened as he asked for the wedding bands, Reid and JJ stepped forward and handed them to him.

After a short prayer he handed a ring to Derek and said, "Derek, slid this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. He then took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you have been my world for so long, I have been in love with you since the first day we met".

He smiled and said, "you are my guiding light, my heart, my soul and the best thing that's ever happened to me", I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife". The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it on Dereks finger and then recite your vows".

She nervously took the ring into her fingers and slid it onto his finger, she then took a deep breath and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the most amazing man I've ever met". He gently squeezed her hand as she said, "you're my strength, my heart, the love of my life and today you become my husband, my soulmate, my everything".

Penelope said, "we have been through so much together, good, bad but today starts the best because marrying you means that I have the absolute best, I love you hotstuff". The minister grinned and said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he then said, "alright, by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", the happy couple stood there looking at each other. The minister then said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands and claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart they heard the clapping hands and screaming well wishes from their family, the minister then said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Derek smiled and leaned in and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" before pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

Dave smiled and said, "alright now it's time to celebrate the long coming marriage of Derek and kitten", he looked at the minister and said, "we are having a small reception right over here on the other side of the garden and we would be honored if you'd join us". The minister smiled and said, "I would love to", Fran said, "okay newlyweds let's head right over here and get this party startedddddd" causing everybody to laugh as they followed Fran across the garden to where the reception was set up.

When everybody got over to the other section of the garden Derek pulled his bride into his arms and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we're married", she kissed his lips and said, "believe it handsome because you're mine now and I'm never letting you go". He pulled her into another passionate kiss and they pulled apart to the sounds of, "Here and Now" filled the garden.

Derek held her close and closed his eyes as they danced their way across the garden, it was only a matter of a few minutes before the rest of their family joined them on the makeshift dance floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 16

The reception was beautiful, the family laughed, danced, ate and talked as the evening slipped away, when it got time for the reception to come to a close Claire tapped her glass and said, "I would like to say something". Everybody looked at her and listened as she said, "Derek I haven't known you long but in what time I have I have to say that you are one of the strongest and bravest men I have ever met".

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as Claire said, "I wish you and Penelope nothing but joy, peace, love and happiness", she raised her glass and said, "to the newlyweds may their life be filled with joy". Everybody said, "TO DEREK AND PENELOPE" before they took another sip of their champagne before the bride and groom started hugging everybody and thanking them for a beautiful wedding and reception."

When they got to Dave he said, "we, your family have gotten you all a gift", Penelope said, "you've given us so much already", Dave said, "we have booked you in the honeymoon suite in this very hotel". Derek said, "thanks Dave, thanks everybody, we love you", everybody in unison said, "WE LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS".

The family then watched as the newlyweds made their way back toward the hotel, Fran sighed happily and said, "maybe now I'll get those grandbabies he's been promising me". Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "maybe Bella, maybe", he then intertwined their fingers as they started making their way over to the rest of the team to start cleaning up.

When Derek and Penelope got to the information desk the clerk looked up and said, "may I help you sir"?, Derek said, "yes, we have reservations for the honeymoon suite, Derek and Penelope Morgan". The woman smiled and handed him the keycard and said, "here you go sir and congratulations to you and your beautiful bride".

Derek said, "thank you", before they started walking away she said, "everything is done per Mr. Rossis request", the happy couple smiled and said, "thank you" again before turning around and making their way toward the elevator. When they stepped onto the elevator he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to get you alone", she said, "what do you plan to do to me"?, he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck and whispered, "I'm going to show you how much I love you and I'm going to show you allllllllll night long". Hearing those words coming from him made her shiver. She ran her hand up his chest and said, "promises promises".

The elevator door opened and they stepped out and made their way toward their room, Derek put the keycard into the door and pushed it open, Penelope started to walk around him and he grabbed her and picked her up. She gasped in surprise and said, "hotstuff, you're going to hurt yourself", he tossed her up on his shoulder and swatted her butt and said, "hush woman" as he kicked the door shut before heading toward the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 17

When they reached the bedroom Derek put his bride down and said, "you are so so beautiful", she touched his cheek and said, "so are you my sexual chocolate" causing him to laugh. Derek reached around and unzipped her dress and took an inward breath as it puddled at her feet, he said, "goddess why don't you have a bra or any panties on"?, she said, "well the bra didn't do with the dress and the panties, wellllll I didn't want them in the way".

Derek said, "you Mrs. Morgan are a naughty, naughty girl", she removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt and said, "well then maybe you should spank me". Derek said, "tonight I', going to show you just how much you mean to me, I'm going to make love to you the way you deserve, nice and slowwwww".

She felt her heart racing and then she watched as he shed his shirt and toed off his shoes and socks, she then tugged at his belt and then once it was gone she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. As his boxers and pants slid over his hips and his erection sprang free she said, "is this all mine"?, he leaned forward and kissed her lips and said, "every inch baby girl".

After stepping out of his pants and boxers they walked closer to the bed, he watched as she laid down and spread her legs open before holding her hand out to him. He put his hand in hers as he climbed on the bed, he hovered over her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he then quickly climbed between her creamy thighs.

The room quickly filled with their moans of pleasure as he slid ever so slowly inch by inch inside her, Penelope closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure as he filled her to the rim. She was full, pleasantly full, so full that it almost hurt but when he slid in and out of her the sensation went from fullness to nothing but complete and utter pleasure.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and arched her back as she met him thrust for thrust, Derek couldn't believe that he was making love to his wife, his wife, ohhh how he loved the sound of that. He had never been in love before, not like he was now, Penelope was the other part of his heart, it was her that he had always been destined to be with.

They made love slowly, both working to bring the other the most pleasure, a long time later Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him. He knew that he wasn't going to make it much longer and sure enough a few thrusts later they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, both gasping for much needed air. Derek then collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was", Penelope finished his sentence by saying, "completely amazeballs", he laughed and looked over at her and said, "exactly goddess, exactly".

He then wrapped his arm around her as she rolled over onto her side, she then laid her had down on his chest and said, "I love you", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "and I love you". She said, "I've never felt like this before, so happy, so loved, so wanted", she looked up at him and he said, "I feel the exact same way beautiful, the exact same way".

They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before the kisses started, then came the touches, then came Penelope straddling her husbands waist and slowly sinking down on him. His hands automatically went to her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as the second of many many rounds of lovemaking for that night happened.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	18. Chapter 18

Guilty Until Proven Innocent-Ch 18

Epilogue-1 Year Later

Penelope squeezed Frans hand and screamed out in pain as another contraction shook her body, when it was over she looked at her mother in law and said, "where is he Fran, I need him". Fran said, "the jet landed a few minutes ago, he will be here any time honey", the doctor said, "alright Penelope we're only a few pushes away from bringing your child into the world".

Meanwhile downstairs Reid pulls up in front of the hospital and Derek jumps out before the car comes to a stop, JJ says, "park the car I'll go with him", Reid nodded his head in agreement as he watched them run inside. He had parked the car and made it back to the front door before Hotch, Dave and Emily pulled up into the parking lot.

Derek ran over to the desk and said, "Penelope Morgan", the nurse said, "she's in active labor sir", he said, "I'm her husband, please take me to her", she stood up and said, "follow me this way". Derek and the nurse practically ran down the hall, she grabbed some scrubs and said, "put these on and I'll take you to the delivery room".

A couple of minutes later he stepped out and they once again started running down the hall, he could hear her screaming from the hall, he opened the door and said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm here" as he ran over to the bed. Fran said, "she's been asking for you", he kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks for being here momma".

Fran said, "you're very welcome", she kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "you're doing a great job honey, I'm going to step out now that Derek is here with you". Penelope smiled up at her mother in law and said, "thanks Fran, thanks for being here with me", Fran winked at her and said, "any time honey, any time".

She turned around and made it to the door before Penelope was hit with another contraction, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I'm scared hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "you can do this baby, I know you can". When the contraction was over the doctor smiled up at her and said, "this contraction is it Penelope, with this next contraction your baby will be here".

She took a deep breath and nodded her head yes and it was only a matter of a few seconds before another contraction ravaged her body, she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard her baby crying. The doctor said, "let me get this little one cleaned up and then I'll let you see your new baby", Derek looked at Penelope and then at the doctor when she said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head and said, "I definitely would".

The doctor nodded her head and said, "just cut between the clamps", he did what she said and then the doctor held the baby up and said, "her you go mommy, here is your son". Penelope said, "our son", she looked up at Derek and said, "did you hear that our son"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I heard, I heard".

As she handed the baby to Penelope she said, "do you have a name for your son"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we have, doc we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan". The doctor grinned and said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother a man could ask for".

Derek stepped back and pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures and then sent them to his family in the waiting room, the doctor said, "would you like a family picture"?, Derek said, "that would be amazing, thanks". She took his cell and said, "alright, awwww this is a good one" and she snapped it and then handed his cell back.

As Derek, Penelope and Hank bonded in the delivery room Derek knew that without a shadow of a doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world, time quickly passed and soon his family was in Penelopes room. Everybody loved little Hank and couldn't wait to hold him, the tired mommy watched as everybody got their chance to hold the little bundle of love.

Derek sat down beside Penelope on the bed and said, "we did good didn't we"?, she laughed and said, "that we did handsome"?, as they sat there wrapped in each others arms they remembered everything they had been through. They remembered the good, the bad and now they were having memories of their lives with their son, thus bringing the best memories.

Memories of his past filled his mind and he sighed, he knew that he had moved on to a life, a better life that he deserved, one filled with love, joy and ohhhhh so much happiness. He knew that the wrongful death lawsuit brought him and his baby girl closer together, he knew that in most cases it was innocent until proven guilty but not in his case.

In his case he was guilty until proven innocent and thanks to Claire and his family he was proven innocent which led him to the wonderful life that he was living, the life he was destined to have with Penelope and their son.

THE END


End file.
